Since the invention of telephone apparatus, the communication between people becomes more and more convenient and frequent. Following technology improvement, telephone apparatus has also been improved in function to make communication easy. Regular telephone apparatus may include regular line controlled type for regular home or office use, and a coin call type for public use. Regular coin call telephone apparatus are normally controlled by means of IC. Ic board is practical in function control but expensive and difficult to maintain. Further, regular coin call telephone apparatus are normally having three separate coin slots for respectively insertion therein of coins of different value. When in operation, one must make sure that coins of different value are correspondingly inserted into right coin slots. When a first coin is consumed, one must have to press down the control button to continue the calling after another coin is inserted, that is, control button must be pressed down each time after each insertion of coins.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a coin call telephone apparatus which includes a magnet to efficiently control slotting process by means of a push-button.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a coin call telephone apparatus which provides high sensitivity to efficiently perform coin slotting and refunding process and which is durable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a coin call telephone apparatus which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a coin call telephone apparatus which includes one single slot track to simultaneously accept coins of different value.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a coin call telephone apparatus which accepts continuous insertion of same of different value to keep the line on without repeatedly pressing down the control button.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments considered in connection with the annexed drawings in which: